The Notebook II
by Pekenota14
Summary: I'm sorry for my bad English and any mistake. This is the second part of my story "The Notebook". This is dedicated to my "muse" she calls herself Beckett, and she calls me Castle! who gave me the ideas for the 3rd chapter and this story is hers...
1. Search

She blinked, opening her eyes tremulously to the first rays of sun, that she was feeling now awaken, that were hitting her in the face. The sun was scalding and she felt her body ascending and descending repeatedly, with a sob as if she were about to fall any moment. She was on someone's arms. He was counting, apparently he was about to lose his conscience. She felt her body descending and never getting up again. She opened her eyes and saw Castle knelt, landing her on the floor, slowly. She tried to grab him by the collar of the shirt, but she had no strength, she could not even raise her hand. She was lying on the floor, seeing Castle falling abruptly, fainted. His bulletproof vest was intact, which meant two things: either he was a good shooter or others had poor aim. She preferred to believe the second option, she was not ready to let him holding a gun, she would rather be taking the place of protective and not letting him get hurt somehow. His ego is too big for him to begin to brag about and create a snowball effect. Snow ... Snow was something they would enjoy now. That heat was scorching and the arid desert was killing them slowly. She remembered a few things from the last events. Has about to be midday, the sun was hitting vertically on her face. She had no strength for do anything, almost just to keep her eyes open, and even then, it was very difficult. Her eyes blinked once more and shut themselves. Her mind was working at the speed of a Ferrari in competition. But not only hers mind was working. His mind was working too, reconstructing the past events. They flashed back into the same time but into different places.

Beckett

She drove back to Castle's apartment, knowing that somewhere, somehow, some who would catch her unprepared. She was feeling afraid of what might happen next. She knew it was a trap, but she went there. She knew the girl, sooner or later would be murder. She's like that; she can't do anything about it, she had to help, that's why she's a detective. The girl had been "welcomed" into the gang when she was six. Her father had already taught her about the good and the bad. But she had to help her. Whoever killed her and her father also had killed her mother, the random murder of Johanna Beckett. And she reminded again the ten painful years, full of failures and chagrin. She stopped the car and her thoughts; she parked her feelings on corner of the heart and, the car along the promenade; she got off the car and off her mind. She saw a figure appearing behind her and covering her mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform. She fainted in seconds and was taken to a dark van that took off at high speed.

Castle

"She came" he thought by seeing her car parked outside the apartment block. But "Why are the keys on the ground?" He walked on the road, not too much busy right now and saw tire marks. He picked up the keys and rings to her cell. It started ringing, vibrating and turning on the light from the inside of the car. "Something happened; nobody leaves the phone inside of the car."He ran upstairs, opened the door and saw Alexis studying on the kitchen balcony. "Hi sweetie, have you seen Beckett?""No, why? Something happened?" "She was supposed to come here and her car is parked outside. I need to make a phone call. Alexis lock the door; do not open it to anyone besides me, grandmother, Beckett, if she eventually appears, Ryan, Esposito or Capt. Montgomery." "Dad, what is happening?" He kissed her on the head. "I don't no! Just do what I asked you." After he run again downstairs, she closed the door. She watches him through the window and he was speaking on the phone, then he got on the car and Alexis never knew anything else about him.

Beckett

She awoke tied up to a rancid wooden chair that shook from all sides. Her head was echoing all the little sounds, giving her a terrible headache that persisted in not going away. Her hands and feet were tied with a thick rope that was causing her burns, as she tried desperately to free herself. All she could see was a blur but she figure it out a figure of a man staring at her like he had some kind of admiration, and he looked like a pervert looking at her from top to bottom, evaluating with the eyes, which made her uncomfortable and willing to kick his ass. "What you want for me?" The man approached to her "You are such a gorgeous woman, who's messing up where she should not." He began to move his hand on her face and get away a lock of hair putting it behind her ear, which made her face away in disgust him. "What are you talking about you're disgusting pervert?""Do you remember Mr. Coonan?""I'm sorry, who? Take the hand away from me!" He was trying again to harass her. "Rathbourne? Oh, you know detective, don't try to fool me. You killed him right in the middle of the precinct. And now we need to kill who knows too much.""You are going to kill me just like you murder the mother and daughter from the social institution. " "Oh no, that was not my masterpiece, I am sorry to disappoint you. But I can tell you that I killed Kate Jones and her father previously.""He killed my mother too, oh God, if I wasn't tied up to this chair…" She thought. At least, she already knew the motive of interest on her.

Castle

He saw himself in the middle of the precinct as a cockroach dizzy and lost without knowing what to do. "The answer is on the notebook, the answer is on the notebook…" This thought was constantly repeating on his head. It had been the last thing she had told him; it had to be a clue. He searched in every single drawer, and there it was, the desired notebook. He defoliated throughout the book, reading diagonally, until a stop to it drew attention. He started reading it: "There's one place where everyone is took. They call it the place for tests. There, we are submitted to intensive and painful tests and tortures to prove our resistance. We are taken to the Sonoran Desert. Where are the exact coordinates: 32°15′36″N 112°55′34″W. They have three bases in there, not too far away one from each other. You just have to look closely and carefully. They are usually strongly guards, not in number of people but of artillery. Be careful with the animals, bugs, etc. The weather is a big obstacle too. For help you, there are a lot of vegetation." "The answer is on the notebook. The notebook IS the answer." He realized after reading it and processing on his memory. Now was time to save Beckett. He just needed to call Ryan, Esposito and Alexis, to tell her that everything was fine and that he would be out for a while. "Yo, what you want bro? You seemed worried." Said Esposito while he was coming out of the elevator, accompanied by his partner Ryan. "Beckett had been kidnapped.""Are…are you sure? This is a prank, right? You and Beckett, ah-ah-ah, really funny…" Ryan looked upon Castle's face and realizes he was not kidding. "How? Where? When? Who?" Ryan and Esposito picked up a pen and started writing on the white board. "I don't know how, but it was this afternoon between 11 and 3. I told her she needed some rest and I gave her my apartment keys. When I arrived around 7, she was not there. Her cell was inside of the car and the keys on the ground." They started talking and discussing what to do first until Castle interrupt. "I know where she is." And showed them the notebook. Ryan replied "By much reason you have, we cannot send a team without certainties. "I just need a mean to get there and a gun." "We are not gonna send you alone. You go well and come back inside of four boards and I do not know if also not without some members, we're going with you." Said Esposito trying to stop him. "Hey Ryan, where you're going?" "Talk to Montgomery. We need guns and a helicopter." He returned a few minutes later. "We leave at dawn."

Beckett

"Are you afraid of me?" The man laugh as hard as he could. "Afraid? Of you? Don't make me laugh, I have broken two ribs. Why would I be afraid of you, you're an insignificant and weak woman!" "So why do you keep me tied up? Are you afraid that I kick up your ass?" The guy made silence that she made the honor and wide to break it. "Why you did you killed the…""Of the social institution was completely random, just to call your attention." "I was about to ask about Kate Jones…""I told her to write that on the last page, to give it to you and when you went to the alley, we could take from you the notebook and kill you. What we call: kill the birds with one stone.""But she was smarter, she told me it was a trap and to hide the notebook. She was tired of your games and stratagems.""That's why we killed her. Firstly because of what she have done and secondly because of being too old. She hasn't got into the gang with enough age so we could manipulate her mind. She already knew things… things that accredit to our advantage for years, until recently." "She was with you because she wanted to figure it out about her past and end up with this wave of innocents' deaths.""All we want is to kill you, nothing more. You are a stepping stone. We know that you will continue to investigate if you don't die something that will spoil our life and business.""Business? What business? Killing people and trafficking drugs?" "Is a business that has to be said, not easy!" She rolled her eyes and wait for the hour to someone takes her away from there. In addition of being a pervert and harasser, he's a psychopath.

Castle

The helicopter landed a few kilometers away from the coordinates and Esposito explained: "We search until we find her. After scrutinize the bases, we return here. In case of being under fire, the helicopter takes off, leaving behind whose still on the field. When anyone it's available, you should start trying to help the others. Understood? I hope that we return all. Good luck." He got off the helicopter lowering his head, not to be decapitated by the propeller of the helicopter that now softened the rotation slowly. He felt like a soldier serving the country, holding a M16A2 Rifle on hand and carrying a hand grenade on the pocket. He got into a place from where we could see the enemy. He bent down and began crawling through the vegetation trying to be as quiet as possible. He raised the firearm and with one only head shot, he broke the silence. The sound popped and echoed through every corner of the desert. The enemy fell, dead. He stood immobilized, waiting. Nothing happened so he continued. He passed by the body of the enemy, surrounded by a pool of blood. He walked in silence counting every single footprint marked on the floor in red blood. He could not feel is breath, it had get away and the heart had stopped. He leaned on the wall, walking tiptoe waiting, and waiting, walking and walking. Once more, he raised the gun. He shoot twice and on both he hit. As was a huge silence, he heard at distance, fire, an intensive shootout. He didn't know if he was alone. He was praying not to be alone… Underneath his feet, under the floor he could hear voices. It was his imagination over working? He heard a female voice saying ""Are you afraid of me?" and then loud laugh of a man.

Beckett

The guy had left to answer to a phone call. He came back to her with a roll of duct tape. "It's your time sweetie." He tore with his teeth a piece of duct tape; he got close to her and licked her mouth. She departed the face and now felt even more disgusted of him. He stuck the piece of adhesive for tape over her mouth, squeezed even harder the rope that held on the chair and opened a suitcase on the floor. He took of there a skewer of iron, a whip, a hammer, a knife, nails and a lighter from the pocket. "So, what do you want first? Oh right, you can't speak!" And laugh as a psychopath he was. He grabbed the skewer of iron, light up the lighter and started heating it. When the skewer turned red and hot he approached it strongly into her leg. She wanted to scream but she had to moan and sallow the pain. He went to the back of the chair, ripped the backboard and lifted up her shirt. Then he picked up the whip and started whipping her. Her tears were falling over her cheeks and cooling her face. He whipped her about thirty times. He took the hammer and showed it to her. "This serves to drive those nails but that's not what I' going to do now." He cuddled up next to her arm, lifted the hammer and hit her on the arm with it. She kicked up the maximum he could not stand the pain, but she could not do anything. The bone had become warped, twisted, it was perfectly visible. He took the knife and played with it. He passed it through the curves of her face, her body. He had fastened the tip of the knife beneath her eye. "You are so… insignificant ..." And granted her a deep long cut. And he made more cuts, so many that she seemed unrecognizable. He dropped the knife again by passing the curves of her body and left it stuck in her leg. Her pain was becoming increasingly unbearable. She was crying, moaning. She had no more breath to breathe, everything inside seemed to have died. Why no one is helping her? Why?

Castle

He found a hole in the ground with a ladder. He peered fearfully and descended the ladder. Three men advanced towards him and he just raised the gun and fired. He had not the slightest awareness of what he was doing; not even he knew he had such good aim. He was hearing a man speaking; he was calling someone else insignificant. But his only thought was Kate. There was no other word that he repeated on his head over and over. There was no other biggest concern. There was no other reason besides her. There was nothing else. A slight open on the wall was transmitting the sounds he was hearing. Maybe Ryan and Esposito had already left. He just needed a reason to be lost, a reason not to be alone. He peered and there she was. Fragile, weak, in pain, in suffering, moaning, crying, begging. But there was someone else there. He had just finishing heating nails and took the hammer in hands; he was preparing to hurt Kate again. Castle emptied the entire cartridge firing over that bastard. He just stopped when the gun had no more bullets, when he saw the guy falling on the ground with multiple shoots; he just stopped when he looked at her, when that image of her was ripping his heart.


	2. Found and Safe

"Come here, its ok, it's all ok. We'll be out of here. It's ok…" He was repeating it to her for give her some strength. He was untying her with so much careful than he ever had, pulling out a knife from her leg and saw all the wounds she had. He felt miserable, if he had realized sooner, maybe she was not like that ... perhaps…

He grabbed her in arms and walked away of there. He reached the ladder, how could he climb it with her? "Kate, hold on to my neck with all the strength you can." With one arm he was holding her legs and with the other was clinging on the ladder. He got out there. The night was scary. The coyotes were licking their snout, waiting to devour them. Castle watched them on a top of a big rock. He approached to them, laid Kate on the rock and offered them his arm. The big and shaped teeth spiked up on his arm. He released himself and attracted the others coyotes attention. He ran, as much as he could, again into the base always look behind. After being inside and having to temporarily rid of the coyotes, he ran outside, pulling the grenade from his pocket. He threw it into the base and threw himself to the ground. Everything exploded and large pieces of rock fell around him. He rose to run to grab to Kate again.

He had already walked miles, a lot of them. The strong wind was pulling him back and freezing them. He felt he was carrying the most fragile thing on the all world; a little flame who was fighting not to be extinguished. He was squeezing her even more against his chest. She was trembling, saying how cold she was feeling, but she was burning, sweating. It was getting hard for her to breath, she was feeling tired of being awake, conscious. She just wanted to die there. The pain was getting unstoppable, unbearable. He stopped, sat on the floor with her on his lap. She was closing her eyes, letting the tears fell, squeezing her hand against her. "Let me see your hand." She showed it to him. He opened his legs sitting her on the floor, leading her head on his chest. "Grab my hand as much as you can." She done it, she had no strength at all, it was hurting her so much, but he made she suffer even more. He pressed her dislocated bone with his other hand and pulled one for each side. The bone had returned to normal but her pain was eroding further and worse. Her pain was increasing and he made her suffer even more. "Come here…" said him kissing her on the head "I just want to help you." She gave him the most trustily and sweetest smile that she ever gave. "Let's go for walk a bit more." And grabbed her again in arms. The sky was black, full of little shining stars. He was feeling empty, undone. He was getting hurt every time she complained about her pain; he wanted to stop her it. He would give his own life just to give her the biggest pleasure, joy; he wanted to give her pleasure for the first time and that lasted forever, that would make her die of feeling good. Until could not being him give her that delight, but he just wanted that. "What can I do for help you?" Said Castle carried away with words in his throat, looked like she was dying and he wanted to give him a final contentment. "Stop punishing and mistreating yourself." "Promise me you will hold on.""I…I don't know…I'm feeling…so tired… and this pain…" "Hold on please. Just hang on… hang on." "Stop!" His legs immediately stopped. A shiver went down his spine, not because of strong wind that calmed, but by her word. He sat leaning on a rock and looked at her eyes. No-one needed to say a word, her eyes where speaking. "You're burning Kate, and so many bruises and cuts…" He turned his face and bitted his own lips. He seemed to be holding his breath... and his tears. He hugged her so strongly not hurting her and shrank the legs. She was sitting on his knees so close to his body. Her head fell over his shoulder and her eyes closed. She fell asleep and she seemed… she seemed something that his writer words were not enough. She seems so quite, so peacefulness, she is the little flame reborn. She is water well on the desert; she is the missing star on the shining sky; she is hanging on. He felt alive again, happy and full of energy. He got up and walked the all night, until the next day.

She blinked, opening her eyes tremulously to the first rays of sun, that she was feeling now awaken. The sun was scalding and she felt her body ascending and descending repeatedly, with a sob as if she were about to fall any moment. She was on Castle's arms. He was counting, apparently he was about to lose his conscience. She felt her body descending and never getting up again. Castle knelt, landing her on the floor, slowly. She tried to grab him by the collar of the shirt, but she had no strength, she could not even raise her hand. She was lying on the floor, seeing Castle falling abruptly, fainted. Has about to be midday, the sun was hitting vertically on her face. She had no strength for do anything, almost just to keep her eyes open, and even then, it was very difficult. Her eyes blinked once more and shut themselves. But suddenly, a strong wind took the place raising a lot of dusty. What is that? A bird? Nah, too big! A plane? Nah, too big as well! The superman? No, man can't fly! I know, it's a helicopter!


	3. After the storm comes the calm

Castle decides to go talk with Lanie. Meanwhile, Kate is at Castle's apartment, looking around, observing all the photos. She's touching in every photo and her eyes are shinning, her face shows a desire, a passion. Kate tries immediately to forget these thoughts. She goes to Castle's office and checks the notes he has for his next novel. She leafs through the sheets, slowly, until she finds a folded sheet, where she finds hers photo and a few sentences. She sits on the armchair, enchanted with what she reads, delighted for knowing what Castle feels for her and end up sleeping.

Castle still talking with Lanie about the case and how that shocked and shook Kate's life and not only... "Castle you must go talk with her. You need to tell you love her. And don't try to deny it, after everything you told me, it's more than obvious! " Castle needs to unburden: "I've never been like this! Nor even for Meredith or Gina or any other of my "crushes". She unique and I love her!" "So, what the hell are you doing here!" Castle goes out the laboratory, running. He calls the elevator and when the doors opened, he has the most shocking surprise: Kate Beckett right in front of him.

He's in panic, he needed to practice his speech, and he needed to make it all right, because he's a master of spoil every single simple thing! But contrary of what he's feeling, hers body is shaking, nervous, a big and shinning smile illuminates her lips. She can't stop her heart from beating so fast; she feels the blood rushing faster on veins and coloring her cheeks in an alive red. He remains still and silent. "You're not going say anything or moving away?" Says Beckett waiting for him to speak or move out of her way "You…you came to see Lanie?" he says scratching the neck, speechless, well, of useful chat. "Yeah… I didn't know you were where." Beckett is hiding herself between a big lie, or maybe not. She knew he was there but she needs to speak with Lanie, she's so confused. Just now she started to assimilate everything it happened a few days ago. Her mother's killer have been found and killed; a big discovery have been done so that three countries can stop one of the biggest networks of drugs trafficking; what she was feeling for Castle, and he for her, and she was always pushing back that feelings.

She doesn't care what he doing there, the only thing that matter was what she is seeing on his eyes: the same desire that she is feeling on that moment. If their desire of kissing each other were a candle falling, New York would be devastated at a glance! She feels his lips touching on hers, gently, slowly, and then more aggressively, more passionate, more electrifying. When his tongue touches on hers, an electrical impulse runs through all her body.

She unconsciously slaps him on the chest, pushing him back. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she says biting her lower lip and struggling with what happen and with the reaction she had, in none way desired. "So…" He says balancing his body weight from the heel to the tip of the toes, successively. "So…" she answers. "Hurry up there, this position is uncomfortable!" Says Lanie, peeking at the lab's door. "I think I should go home" She says finally. "But you have no home!" He reminds her. "I was… talking about… Lanie…Lanie's home…" "Come to my home. I'll be offended if you refuse. I promise, no joking around, nothing. I can be quiet and obey you in my own house!"

Lanie has her fingers crossed, repeating on her mind: "Go, go, go, go…" "Ok." Beckett answers after taking a deep, deep breath. "Besides, this talking isn't over!" Beckett laughs loudly; blinking her eye and challenging him get into the elevator "That's my girl! Show him what you can do!" Lanie laughs, turning off the lights, picturing what they would do, but ends up giving up. Whatever she was picturing, it wasn't perverted or pornographic enough of what they were doing.


End file.
